cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:5th Column
I felt the need to add the 5th Column logo since you never see it anymore. - Snorii 12:45, 4 March 2006 (PST) Column Gah, just realized that I made the page 5th column with a small 'c'. - Snorii 12:51, 4 March 2006 (PST) : Fixed --StarGeek 13:08, 4 March 2006 (PST) On the "Category:Enemies" page, it still shows the small 'c'. I'm not sure how to fix that. - Snorii 07:53, 6 March 2006 (PST) : Nevermind, it was showing the old version from my cache. - Snorii 07:54, 6 March 2006 (PST) Waaa! ^_^ nice to see more added to this! the 5th where certainly the most sinister looking group in the game. o.o though... I kinda feel that 5th versions of the three AVs that the council goobled up should be included, either in there seperate, own pages, or as a subsection of their general page.. I'm of course refering to Requiem, Nosferatu, and Vandal. --Sleepy Kitty 03:13, 22 June 2006 (PDT) Hello! We may need more data on those AVs from some other old-timer, then...I have included in this article all I had about the old 5th Column...(it's embarrasing but the truth is that I never fought Vandal...=/) I took good pictures of the soldiers, tho =), and I'll put them in the article as soon as I have some time after finishing some more Sharkhead contacts...and as soon as I learn how to do it, too! =P --Yakovlev 11:19, 22 June 2006 (PDT) Flashback Should we still have the HISTORICAL template on this thing? While they no longer exist in the game's present, they do appear in the game again in a few time-travel missions from Ouroboros.--GreyDog 16:07, 5 November 2007 (EST) : I gave a quick look through the article. It looks like the Historical notice can be removed and only the Krieger and Named Bosses need a Historical notice at the bottom. --GuyPerfect 17:12, 5 November 2007 (EST) :: What the heck is a Krieger?--GreyDog 17:31, 5 November 2007 (EST) ::: According to the 5th Column article: 5th_Column#5th_Column_Krieger --GuyPerfect 18:51, 5 November 2007 (EST) :::: I meant that the entry for it is woefully inadequate, smart guy. There's no context.--GreyDog 19:19, 5 November 2007 (EST) ::::: Not being able to go back to those days and see what they were all about, I'd assume they were ordinary 5th Column soldiers with a different name slapped on them who fought with the Council. --GuyPerfect 20:34, 5 November 2007 (EST) ::::o.o err... 5th Column Krieger is the pet for Arena duals.. that is, its a gladiator... o.o Even if the historical template is removed, most 4th column guys still aren't in the game since the flashback is only to certain lvls so your missing what used to be a lvl 2-50 enemy group... I haven't gotten to check yet but.. are the old 5th column AVs using their old pre-council powers? Requiem used to be much more dangerous as a mix of dark scrapper and defender before they took powers away and added some warshade ones. --Sleepy Kitty 01:46, 6 November 2007 (EST)